


cupboard love

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Swearing, boys getting horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: Prompt:TIME: After schoolPLACE: Trapped in a supply room





	cupboard love

**Author's Note:**

> I've expanded this from the version on dreamwidth.

“LET ME OUT!”

No reply. Shigeru banged again with his fist,  then kicked the door instead, but to no avail. His Captain (well, former Captain, he guessed as he was actually the Captain now that Spring High had ended) had asked him to take a walk with him, and then as they took a rather circuitous route to the gym, he’d bundled Shigeru into a supply room which housed stationary, and had then slammed the door locking him in.

He pressed his ear to the door, and hearing a flurry of footsteps, he redoubled his efforts.

“OIKAWA-SAN!  SOMEONE! LET ME OUT!”

The door opened.

“Oh, thank god. Kyoutani-kun, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa for some reason locked me in here and—OH!”

He couldn’t get the words out because the next moment Iwaizumi shoved Kyoutani straight at Shigeru, then closed the door so forcefully that the shelves inside shook.

“What the FUCK!” Kyoutani yelled, turning around to protest and in the protest unbalancing Shigeru. “IWAIZUMI-SAN, what the fuck’s going on!”

Another voice trilled at them. “You two have been arguing far too much,” Oikawa replied. “It’s not good for the team.”

“This,” Iwaizumi said, hammering once on the door, “is an intervention. We’ll come back in half an hour, and if you’ve sorted out your issues, then you can come back to practise.”

“OI! YOU CAN TALK!” Kyoutani yelled, but the only replies after that were Oikawa’s laughter and the sound of the pair of them running away.

“Issues? What do they mean?” Shigeru asked, and huffed out a breath. It was warm in the cupboard, too warm to be wearing full school uniform.

“You _have_ been yelling at me,” Kyoutani muttered, not looking altogether concerned. “Maybe it’s that.”

Turning around, Kyoutani slouched against the door. He’d already changed into his kit, something  Shigeru was both envious of and appreciative (wow those leg muscles).

“You yelled back,” he countered. “ And you swore … a lot!”

“You chucked a volleyball at my head. Don’t think Iwaizumi-san didn’t notice that.”

With a smirk, Shigeru took a pace closer. “He was supposed to notice. Wasn’t that the point of all these arguments we’ve been having?”

“Worked too well, you mean?”

“Mmm. They think we have ‘problems’,” Loosening his tie and taking off his blazer, Shigeru reached out and touched Kyoutani’s arm, letting his fingers trail up to his bicep. Kyoutani’s expression barely changed, but his eyes flared at the contact. “They’ll be back in thirty minutes. What should we do to … um … sort out our issues?”

As Shigeru leant closer, Kyoutani closed his eyes, pressing his head into the door and leaving his neck exposed.

“Warm up?” Shigeru whispered, pressing his lips to Kyoutani’s collarbone.

“Get stiff otherwise,” Kyoutani muttered, groaning when Shigeru moved his hand down …

“You were saying,” Shigeru teased as he palmed Kyoutani’s crotch.

Grabbing Shigeru’s arse, Kyoutani pulled him even closer. “Yeah, I could do with working up a sweat.”

 

It was when Shigeru’s trousers were by his ankles and Kyoutani had grasped his cock that someone shoulder barged the door open, sending them both stumbling to the floor.

“We came to mediate,” Matsukawa said, his lips twitching.

 “But I guess you guys are doing great without us,” deadpanned Hanamaki.

“The U.N. should call us in,” Matsukawa added. “We are great diplomats, Taka.”

“Superb,” Hanamaki replied, and then he grinned and started to close the door. His voice floated back to them. “So, are you coming back to practise, or do you need more time to … uh … get over your differences?”

“Shit!” Shigeru groaned. “How can I go back to practice now? I’m the Captain. How can I lead after this? It’ll be all over the locker room as soon as they—” He stopped as Kyoutani nipped his ear. “Ow, what’s that for?!

“Stop panicking!” Kyoutani rolled off him, then propped himelf on his elbow, his other hand gracing Shigeru’s waist. “I doubt they’ll tell, just wind us up at every opportunity, but …”

“What?” he asked. Still feeling miserable and horribly embarrassed, he pulled up his trousers, and buttoned his shirt.

Kyoutani got to his feet. “We started this arguing shit to put them off the scent, right, because this was new and it was like you said, we didn’t know where it was going, but …” Gnawing his lip, he reached down to haul Shigeru up.

“But?” Shigeru whispered, caught between not wanting to look him in the eye, but unable to tear away.  

He straightened his shoulders, and then rubbed the back of his head before lifting one finger to stroke Shigeru’s cheek.  “I don’t care who knows, all right. And anyone who has a go at you … I’ll … I’ll do what mad dogs do and _bite!_ ”

“My h-hero,” Shigeru spluttered, willing himself not to blush under the caress.

“Don't take the piss!” But Kyoutani’s tone was as fond as his expression. “But look, I understand, okay, if you still want to keep this quiet. Just don’t think you have to do it ‘cause of me.”

And maybe there really was an issue. Maybe Oikawa and Iwaizumi had had a point, because even if they’d got hold of the wrong end of the stick, at least they’d realised there was a stick.

His fingers touched Kyoutani’s knuckles, and after a moment, Kyoutani turned his hand, and their palms touched. “Shall we go to practice?” Shigeru murmured, clasping tight.

“Yeah.” He rolled his shoulders, looking as ferocious as he did when he was about to spike the ball and knew it was a winner. “Bring it on, Seijou, bring it on.”

 


End file.
